lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Ithilien
Ithilien, (Sindarin for Land of the Moon) is a biome of Middle-Earth. It is the easternmost province of Gondor, and was once a fair land before it became infested with the filth of Mordor. Ithilien is located in southeast Middle-Earth, in the strip of land west of the river Anduin, between Gondor and the Mordor Mountains (Ephel Duath). The area resembles a Minecraft forest, containing dense vegetation and trees. The lebethron tree and asphodel flower are exclusive to this biome, along with Cedar and chestnut. Upon entering Ithilien, the player gains the achievement "Land of the Moon." Sub-biomes Ithilien Hills A biome variant is the Ithilien Hills, which as the name implies, features less trees and a more hilly landscape, and are consequently harder to travel through. They generate south of Osgiliath, and represent the Emyn Arnen. Ithilien Wasteland Near the border of Mordor is the Ithilien Wasteland sub-biome, which most prominently shows the evil inflicted to this land. Most of the trees there are bare trunks and foul creatures spawn during the day. Structures Occasionally, one will find ruined Gondor structures left over from when Ithilien was a prosperous region of Gondor. * Ruined Beacon Towers- Ruined versions of Beacon Towers. * Gondor Ruins-Ruins of an unrecognizable structure, occasionally underneath which is a wraith and two chests. * Ruined Gondor Towers- Ruined towers containing a Gondorian Crafting Table, a bed, and a chest. * Gondor Obelisks- Tall towers with a Beacon of Gondor at the pinnacle. * Ithilien Ranger Hideouts- Small underground hideouts with Ranger Armor sets on armor stands and Ithilien Ranger Captains. Mobs Rangers of Ithilien spawn in this biome, valiantly defending the land from the evil creatures of Mordor. During the night, many Mordor Orcs and Mordor Wargs spawn here and will attack any good aligned players and usually overpower the few Rangers of Ithilien, so Ithilien is not a safe place for good aligned players at night. In the Ithilien Wasteland sub-biome, Orcs are also present during the day and no Ithilien rangers spawn. * Rangers of Ithilien- Men of Gondor similar to Rangers of the North, except for the White Tree of Gondor on their capes, and the Gondorian Daggers that they wield in close combat. * Ithilien Ranger Captains- Captains of the Rangers, who spawn only in Ithilien Ranger hideouts. * Gondor Ruins Wraiths- Wraiths that spawn in Gondor Ruins and are hostile to all players. * Mordor Orcs- Orcs of the Black Land that serve Sauron with cruel blades and cold hatred. These have a chance to spawn on wargs. * Mordor Orc Archers- Mordor Orcs armed with bows. * Mordor Orc Bombardier- Mordor Orcs with Orc bombs. * Mordor Wargs- Evil wolves of Mordor that lust for for meat and serve Sauron. Mining All the normal ores generate here, but underneath the dirt layer is an additional layer of Gondor Rock. Gondor Rock also generates in randomized patches underground. Vegetation Ithilien is a beautiful woodland. Oak trees are aplenty, and Lebethron trees are found exclusively here. Asphodel flowers are also exclusive to this biome. Most of the trees in the Ithilien Wasteland are either dead or charred, but some still survive. ---- Category:Biomes Category:Gondor Category:Good Category:Ithilien